1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to container lids and also relates to cutting boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers that have flat planar lids are very common. Such containers and lids are commonly used for retaining home prepared or leftover foods. Further with respect to foods prepared at home, common food preparation steps include cutting or chopping of food items. Often a cutting board is used for cutting and chopping foods. Once the foods are cut or chopped, they can then be transferred to a container. Then, the lid is placed on the container, and the cutting/chopping board is then cleaned. In view of the above, to save time and labor, it would be desirable after cutting and chopping foods, if it would not be necessary to clean a cutting/chopping board.
Cutting/chopping boards are often flat surfaces which do not retain juices which flow out from foods that are cut. In this respect, it would be desirable if a cutting board were provided which retains juices which flow out from foods that are cut.
Generally, lids for food containers are made from relatively thin materials. As such, the lids would be easily damaged if cutting or chopping would be carried out on a food container lid. To avoid damaging a lid if cutting or chopping would be carried out thereon, it would be desirable if a lid for a food container had a thick layer which would not be damaged if cutting or chopping is carried out thereon.
Thus, in view of the above, it would be desirable if a container lid and cutting board apparatus were provided which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) after cutting and chopping foods, it is not necessary to clean a cutting/chopping board; (2) retains juices which flow out from foods that are cut; and (3) has a lid for a food container which has a thick layer which would not be damaged if cutting or chopping is carried out thereon. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique container lid and cutting board apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.